pyro_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova
Age: 24 Alliance: Neutral Appearance Brown hair, blue eyes. He wears dark sunglasses, and a lightweight mesh disguised as a suit. Personality He is a solitary man, Nova tries to keep to himself wherever possible but he shall try to assist people in harm wherever possible. Backstory *13 years ago* It was early evening as Nova was walking down the street towards his home, he looked to his left and saw a house, it was not a fancy or overly large house, just an average family home. He looked through the window and saw a family, a father and a mother were looking after their son and daughter, laughing, having fun. Enjoying their lives. Nova shuddered and upped his pace, intending to get home before the snow started to fall heavily. Nova walked to his house, a small shanty home comprised of decaying wood and cracking bricks, a house that was very much the opposite of a home. Yet home it was, at least for Nova, the boy opened the ruined oak door and opened it with a loud creak, he walked towards the old fireplace in the corner of the room and planted a few sticks on top of it before igniting them. Nova placed his head on his dusty pillow and started to fall asleep, he thought he heard a small shout as he was drifting off, but it was probably nothing and so, he fell into a slumber. Nova's mother was a member of the oldest profession, a whore, wrench, scum, as some would call it. She became pregnant with Nova after doing her job and she decided to keep the baby, a choice she would later come to regret. The woman soon learned that having a baby is not a simple thing, and being unprepared for the job, she used to leave Nova on his own for hours at a time, coming back to him only after his screaming had stopped to feed him. Nova's childhood mostly consisted of him staying at home while his mother would work the streets, but sometimes he would go for walks in areas where families were, looking in on them and hoping that he could live as most children lived. A foolish thought to have, but he wished it all the same. Soon after Nova turned 11 his mother left, he was not exactly sure why she left, but she was gone. For the first few days he survived on what little food there was in the cubards, but eventually it ran out, forcing him to earn his keep. So he wandered, looking for any job that would have him. After being rejected from several jobs, he discovered an old cobbler who employed him to make shoes, a kind old man, he took pity on the young Nova and employed him and gave him a place to sleep after hearing about how Nova ended up looking for a job. Nova's teen years were of him making shoes, and later learning how to read, write and count. When the old cobbler died, he entrusted his business to Nova, who was immensely grateful of what the old man did for him, this was 4 years ago, and ever since then he has been making shoes. It was during this time that he learned about the Demons and Angels, and he decided that he would try and keep out of their conflict if he could help it.